morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 37
Morning Glories Issue 37 Tinychat from February 19, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 guest-123931 changed nickname to julienotrobin 0002 maria: hey guys. thanks for coming. just a reminder that macey isn't here this week so i'm here 0003 julienotrobin: thank you for being her 0004 julienotrobin: here* 0005 guest-123568 changed nickname to brella 0006 maria: least i can do 0007 maria: so, akiko huh? cutest frigging thing. 0008 julienotrobin: so cute 0009 zach entered the room 0010 guest-123985 changed nickname to zach 0011 maria: i think i could easily just read a comic about akiko and only her. 0012 julienotrobin: yesssssss 0013 bookwyrm entered the room 0014 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0015 guest-123997 changed nickname to bookwyrm 0016 guest-124006 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0017 haley entered the room 0018 allen entered the room 0019 guest-124009 changed nickname to haley 0020 guest-124012 changed nickname to allen 0021 bookwyrm left the room 0022 allen: hello 0023 maria: hey there 0024 guest-124018 entered the room 0025 darrrrkvengance left the room 0026 allen: did i miss it? 0027 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0028 bettercrazy entered the room 0029 guest-124021 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0030 maria: miss the chat? no it's just starting 0031 guest-124024 changed nickname to bettercrazy 0032 darrrrkvengance: hey all! 0033 guest-124018 left the room 0034 maria: hey 0035 darrrrkvengance: go go gadget purple! 0036 darrrrkvengance: well, i thought this was maybe my fave issue since 10 0037 darrrrkvengance: soooo worth the wat! 0038 darrrrkvengance: *wait 0039 maria: it was so worth the wait. 0040 brella: fortunato thought god was punishing him because he LET SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO AKIKO HAHA 0041 brella: BYE 0042 haley: i actually cried at the last page 0043 brella: also. akiko looking embarrassed to even know ian during the sodom and gomorrah story 0044 maria: RIGHT i just reread that and my heart is in pieces 0045 haley: i don't think i've done that before 0046 brella: everyone giving ian unimpressed looks 0047 maria: only look to give him. 0048 allen left the room 0049 haley: but he looks so proud of himself its great 0050 julienotrobin: who in the series isn't unimpressed by ian? 0051 julienotrobin: (no one) 0052 haley: the av club 0053 julienotrobin: ok yeah 0054 brella: except hunter 0055 darrrrkvengance: awww, poor ian 0056 brella: sorry, i mean "insecure guy" 0057 guest-124054 entered the room 0058 guest-124054 left the room 0059 maria: i want ian to never call him by his name. 0060 brella: his epithets get increasingly complicated 0061 joe_eisma entered the room 0062 maria: hunter gets more and more confused. and annoyed. 0063 brella: BUT AKIKO... MY SUNSHINE... too many people are locked up in dungeons!! 0064 bettercrazy: am i the only one who just didn't understand anything this issue 0065 darrrrkvengance: there was such a crazy amount going on this issue i don't know where to start 0066 brella: this must stop 0067 brella: YEAH how about that doctor showing up again eh 0068 bettercrazy: like is she really awake now 0069 haley: it was such a trip 0070 bettercrazy: how did she get from her room to fortunato 0071 yuuhy entered the room 0072 bettercrazy: and materialize 0073 brella: no, she isn't, i don't think, i'm pretty sure she's astrally projecting or something 0074 haley: i think that was dream akiko too? 0075 maria: i think fortunato can hear her because he can't see 0076 guest-124081 changed nickname to yuuhy 0077 brella: fortunato might be able to "see" her because he doesn't have any eyes 0078 bettercrazy: but how can she touch him 0079 bettercrazy: she was holding him 0080 julienotrobin: some people reacted to her and some didn't 0081 darrrrkvengance: who was the butler dude who (twice) opens the morning-gloried door? 0082 julienotrobin: and some were definitely her walking through memories 0083 brella: yeeeeah that guy's stache was off the chain 0084 deadthewholetime entered the room 0085 guest-124093 changed nickname to deadthewholetime 0086 brella: BUT i guess we now have even further indications that 0087 julienotrobin: also, it might have something to do with their multples powers? 0088 brella: the academy is a place separate from the plane/time/whatever it is that we know 0089 maria: i guess, yeah. 0090 brella: since hodge had to go through that tunnel to get there after dropping casey off 0091 guest-124066 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0092 maria: that tunnel will always frustrate me 0093 brella: i mean, maybe? if you have to take some special door or passage to get there 0094 darrrrkvengance: i hope a bunch of people applied for that job, and were rejected for unimpressive 'staches 0095 brella: HI JOE 0096 haley: that tunnel was eztra weird 0097 joe_eisma: hello 0098 haley: extra 0099 maria: hey joe 0100 haley: hi joe! 0101 julienotrobin: hi! 0102 darrrrkvengance: hey joe. awesome, awesome issue! 0103 brella: oh my god the art was sssoooo 0104 brella: AKIKO, THE MOST KAWAII 0105 maria: ok, just wow this issue. the ballet was amazing. 0106 deadthewholetime: ^_^ 0107 haley: akiko was gorgeous 0108 upguntha entered the room 0109 joe_eisma: haha thank you thank you 0110 joe_eisma: i'm glad you saw the kawaii in the issue 0111 guest-124120 changed nickname to upguntha. 0112 joe_eisma: haha thank you thank you 0113 joe_eisma: i'm glad you saw the kawaii in the issue 0114 guest-124120 changed nickname to upguntha 0115 brella: her little "yeesh!" was the CUTEST 0116 julienotrobin: soooo cute 0117 guest-124129 entered the room 0118 guest-124129 left the room 0119 upguntha: Hiiiiiiii 0120 julienotrobin: and her and fortunato were cute and sad 0121 joe_eisma: yeah, i think akiko has a quality like hunter 0122 joe_eisma: she can't NOT be cute, no matter the situation 0123 maria: pretty much 0124 joe_eisma: like how he can't help but quote star wars 0125 maria: haha 0126 haley: so precious 0127 brella: part of the natural order of the universe 0128 upguntha: Those ballet scenes were amazing Joe 0129 maria: i can't wait for hunter and akiko to meet (one day) 0130 brella: they really were, wow 0131 joe_eisma: thanks, upguntha! 0132 julienotrobin: that might be too much cute 0133 julienotrobin: in one place 0134 joe_eisma: haha 0135 maria: very true. 0136 darrrrkvengance: +1 on the ballet panels being awesome 0137 joe_eisma: well isn't she dead? mga study hall said so! 0138 yuuhy: i have super mega doubts about that 0139 julienotrobin: akiko? 0140 julienotrobin: she is not dead 0141 julienotrobin: i think 0142 joe_eisma: hee hee 0143 yuuhy: i am noticing baby guillaume looking at baby hisao 0144 darrrrkvengance: i thought Matt's reading was plausible 0145 julienotrobin: i mean she is still there 0146 joe_eisma: glad you caught that 0147 yuuhy: <3 0148 maria: baby hisao and guillaume killed me 0149 brella: i saw that too yuuhy i was wibbling 0150 haley: that was so cute 0151 brella: everyone looked so embarrassed at ian in that scene, on the whole 0152 haley: what dorks 0153 brella: all of the kids were just like "uuuughhh" 0154 maria: poor ak 0155 joe_eisma: and how about that blonde kid. he keeps showing up! 0156 yuuhy: AKIKO IS SO DONE WITH HIM 0157 maria: *akiko 0158 yuuhy: nah he's probably notimportant 0159 brella: DAVID 0160 maria: CONVINCE THE BLOND KD IS DAVID 0161 maria: *KID 0162 joe_eisma: haha 0163 bettercrazy left the room 0164 upguntha: haha i was wondering if that was him again 0165 haley: blonde kis drives me crazy 0166 haley: *kid 0167 brella: oh no yuuhy i'm mixing us up you are even more the nega-me 0168 joe_eisma: and yes, it was megan back there with the ponytail 0169 brella: aaah!! 0170 yuuhy: i am mirrorverse brella 0171 upguntha: can't have Akiko without David 0172 brella: was that ted from #20 in one of the cages 0173 brella: or am i nuts 0174 julienotrobin: anti-brella 0175 deadthewholetime left the room 0176 yuuhy: that was red 0177 yuuhy: ted 0178 yuuhy: goddamn 0179 brella: red. 0180 joe_eisma: it was ted 0181 brella: i can tell you musta had a real ball drawing all those dead people in the theatre seats 0182 yuuhy: ok so "the dude downstairs"– I am thinking oliver simon? 0183 joe_eisma: haha i did! 0184 joe_eisma: dude downstairs.. hmmmmmm 0185 brella: ohhhh i hadn't thought of that!! 0186 upguntha: was that Gribbd at the end in the cage 0187 joe_eisma: nope! 0188 deadthewholetime entered the room 0189 upguntha: Oliver was my firsrt thought too 0190 brella: like the obvious idea would be fortunato but? it wouldn't make sense for them 0191 brella: to know about him 0192 brella: necessarily 0193 guest-124201 changed nickname to deadthewholetime 0194 maria: oooh! i didn't even think of oliver 0195 haley: oliver makes a lot of sense 0196 darrrrkvengance: everytime there's one of these physics references, like Planck in this issue, i feel like 0197 darrrrkvengance: i'm missing half the story 0198 brella: man, if macey was here she'd be crying about fortunato so much 0199 maria: oh i know. 0200 yuuhy: a "nice" fortunato thing 0201 joe_eisma: haha 0202 darrrrkvengance: like i need to know about spinning quarks or something to get it all 0203 maria: i'll cry for her since i'm in her place 0204 brella: planck did a lot of quantum mechanics 0205 brella: (here, i will be macey) MY SON... MY POOR LITTLE TUNA FISH ROBOT BOY.... 0206 yuuhy: WAIT I JUST 0207 yuuhy: akiko's dad 0208 yuuhy: akiko has a sister 0209 julienotrobin: wait the Lot reference 0210 yuuhy: THAT TOO 0211 julienotrobin: what with Fortunato meets God sometime 0212 maria: i thought the same as you yuuhy about akiko's sister 0213 brella: planck was actually the founder of quantum theory if i remember correctly 0214 julienotrobin: and doesn't die because he can't see him 0215 guest-124240 entered the room 0216 yuuhy: everything is so possible 0217 brella: hmmmmmMM 0218 guest-124240 left the room 0219 darrrrkvengance: i think the planck distance was also relevant to the Bell's Theorem proof 0220 upguntha: i like that Tuna theory 0221 darrrrkvengance: or quantum entanglement or something. honestly, i have no idea. 0222 maria: quantum mechanics are completely over my head, haha 0223 brella: yeah! he also did planck's constant which basically postulated that 0224 haley: the thing ian is mumbling about is related to planck right? 0225 julienotrobin: Max Planck did start quantum 0226 julienotrobin: mechanics 0227 upguntha: Was Clarkson's outfit your choice or in the scriipt 0228 joe_eisma: that's mine. haha 0229 joe_eisma: most of the time i pick their outfits 0230 brella: oh never mind i'm not even going to try to explain it i'm so bad at explaining science 0231 yuuhy: those boots gurrrrrrrrl 0232 joe_eisma: i think nick only really picked hodge's outfit when she was running through the forest 0233 joe_eisma: hahaha 0234 bobo entered the room 0235 upguntha: those bootsssssss 0236 darrrrkvengance: what about bulter dude's moustache? was that you? 0237 joe_eisma: that was nick, actually! 0238 guest-124279 changed nickname to bobo 0239 joe_eisma: i found it funny that he specified the big mustache 0240 darrrrkvengance: A CLUE!!!!! lol 0241 brella: please note 0242 yuuhy: the moustache is hiding a major plot point 0243 brella: the moustache and the water cooler 0244 brella: hold the key to this WHOLE THING 0245 darrrrkvengance: that, and the fact that everyone is actually killed by Vitamin D 0246 joe_eisma: hahaha 0247 brella: was that ian standing in front of the cylinder? 0248 joe_eisma: part of why i dressed clarkson the way i did this issue is to separate her from daramount 0249 joe_eisma: no bun, since her hair's in a wrap 0250 upguntha: gotvcha 0251 maria: i think it was him 0252 brella: ohhhhh 0253 joe_eisma: but they both have a penchant for skirts 0254 brella: i left my glasses at home so i can't. TELL 0255 maria: oh nooo! 0256 joe_eisma: it was ian in front of the cylinder 0257 maria: ugh not stressed by that at all 0258 brella: yep i'm as blind as a tunafish now 0259 maria: nope 0260 haley: yeah i wasn't sure at first 0261 brella: HAHA YEAH TOTALLY FINE HE'S FINE 0262 joe_eisma: haha 0263 maria: TOTALLY FINE 0264 maria: NOTHING BAD COULD EVER HAPPEN 0265 brella: akiko kissing.... ian's cheek..... ffmfmmmgnn 0266 maria: not with the cylinder 0267 brella: no, the cylinder is very much docile 0268 maria: it's really there so holiday decorations 0269 joe_eisma: i loved akiko's kiss with ian 0270 joe_eisma: so sweet 0271 brella: so OW 0272 yuuhy: dude all the beds in ian's room are super neat 0273 brella: but yeah that too 0274 yuuhy: who are his roommates 0275 yuuhy: they are not teenage boys 0276 joe_eisma: haha 0277 brella: not guillaume, obviously 0278 maria: the only time she'll kiss him, he doesn't know 0279 joe_eisma: his roommates are very tidy 0280 upguntha: I wander if that army scene had anything to do with the whole China future 0281 maria: obviously 0282 darrrrkvengance: lol, yuuhy! 0283 brella: see there's a table under it with a printer on it, they just use the basement to print 0284 yuuhy: maybe one roommate is fortunato 0285 yuuhy: who can't muss his bed right now 0286 jonojonogray entered the room 0287 brella: oooooh i wondered that too upguntha 0288 brella: wow yuuhy 0289 brella: in macey's stead, i must note that i am hurt by this comment 0290 joe_eisma: it's not a printer. but i don't know if i should say what it is 0291 upguntha: His roomates dont angerly thrpw matteresses 0292 joe_eisma: ask nick when he gets here. haha 0293 guest-124360 changed nickname to jonojonogray 0294 brella: well hey nO GLASSES printer is the best i can do 0295 bobo left the room 0296 joe_eisma: haha well no one's asked before what it was 0297 brella: but noted 0298 brella: it's... a box of chocolates for david. he gets snacky 0299 maria: i thought it was a printer like thing and i do have glasses on 0300 joe_eisma: it does involve paper in some fashion 0301 upguntha: what page 0302 haley: what not-printer are we talking about? 0303 brella: i don't remember the number but it's when ian's standing in front of 0304 brella: the cylinder 0305 yuuhy: SEISOMOGRAPH 0306 yuuhy: no 0307 yuuhy: maybe 0308 jonojonogray: uhm, hello. 0309 maria: its been there a couple times 0310 joe_eisma: hello jono 0311 brella: it's a CHRISTMAS PRESENT 0312 jonojonogray: why did i type "uhm"? 0313 darrrrkvengance: where are we looking? 0314 haley: ooooh that thing 0315 maria: page 13 of issue 1 has a decent shot of it 0316 brella: there's a little table 0317 brella: under the cylinder 0318 brella: with a thing on it 0319 brella: a MYSTERIOUS OBJECT 0320 haley: thats the table that what brendan found was on is that right? 0321 brella: we see it when 0322 brella: brendan's there too 0323 maria: yeah 0324 brella: yes 0325 joe_eisma: yes it was in the first issue with brendan 0326 upguntha: i rhink it showed up in issue6 also 0327 jonojonogray: wow, i've not been in a chat room in years and just found out about this 1 minute ago? 0328 brella: IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE A PRINTER 0329 jonojonogray: neat 0330 brella: or a scanner 0331 joe_eisma: and issue 6, correct upguntha 0332 brella: or something 0333 joe_eisma: haha 0334 maria: hmmmm i wish i was more tech savvy 0335 deadthewholetime: i know what it is but joe won't let me say 0336 brella: this is gonna kill me 0337 haley: arrgh 0338 julienotrobin: so 0339 maria: argh 0340 joe_eisma: hahaha 0341 julienotrobin: the physics thing ian was talking about 0342 upguntha: I must come up with something ridiculous for the "printer" 0343 joe_eisma: you guys are gonna pile on nick when he gets here 0344 julienotrobin: was the Planck time unit 0345 brella: what's the thing brendan picks up, even? it looks like a wallet 0346 joe_eisma: it is a wallet 0347 joe_eisma: it belongs to a female that he's familiar with 0348 guest-124447 entered the room 0349 yuuhy: julie i knew we could count on you for science 0350 brella: oh. ohhhhhhHH 0351 yuuhy: real life julie 0352 julienotrobin: thank you 0353 brella: julie you're the best 0354 julienotrobin: thank you 0355 julienotrobin: i'm good at the science i have a degree 0356 guest-124447 left the room 0357 upguntha: was future Jade a bit older or am I cray 0358 julienotrobin: and i'm good at google 0359 maria: thank you julie 0360 nick entered the room 0361 brella: i hope i one day get to use a french degree for comic book analysis 0362 guest-124468 changed nickname to nick 0363 yuuhy: She did look older but I thought it might be the coloring. 0364 joe_eisma: nah, she's the same age as any other time we've seen older jade 0365 julienotrobin: soooo 0366 brella: and as remarkably well-dressed as always 0367 deadthewholetime: hi nick 0368 julienotrobin: why is there so much stuff about light in this issue 0369 darrrrkvengance: isn't it just like a control panel for the cylinder? 0370 brella: ...is this nick-nick or another mysterious nick 0371 yuuhy: hello! 0372 julienotrobin: planck 0373 brella: vitamin d 0374 julienotrobin: planck time 0375 brella: akiko being a little ray of sunshine 0376 julienotrobin: vitamin d and sunshine in the desert 0377 nick: hey everyone 0378 maria: hey nick 0379 julienotrobin: hi! 0380 brella: hello!! 0381 haley: hi nick 0382 upguntha: hey Nick 0383 darrrrkvengance: hey nick! awesome issue! 0384 yuuhy: the best i can come up with is that it's just related to akiko's ascendance 0385 julienotrobin: is akiko now light? 0386 yuuhy: i think she's a bit closer to "god" than perhaps the others are 0387 julienotrobin: does she travel faster than the speed of light and that is how people time travel? 0388 maria: have angels been mentioned before this issue? 0389 brella: i don't... think so? 0390 julienotrobin: (you would go back in time if you someone travelled faster than light) 0391 brella: re 0392 julienotrobin: (physicists think) 0393 maria: cause maybe she's becoming a messenger for 'god' then? (thanks gwen) 0394 maria: yeah i didn't think so 0395 darrrrkvengance: or they're all quantumly linked? 0396 yuuhy: see that's part of my problem with the angel theory 0397 yuuhy: "we created our own gods" 0398 guest-124501 entered the room 0399 yuuhy: so unless we conflate the two ideas it seems like akiko turning into an angel brings in 0400 upguntha: Angel serve god 0401 yuuhy: a whole other step in the hierarchy? 0402 julienotrobin: oh my 0403 jonojonogray left the room 0404 maria: perhaps? it could be she would be the equivalent of an angel, but she's just her own thing 0405 yuuhy: her own super cute thing 0406 upguntha: is it a coincidence that the doorman's outfit the same color as the robes 0407 maria: own kawaii thing. 0408 brella: akiko is an ANGELLLL but also perhaps a /literal angel/ dun dun dunn 0409 bookwyrm entered the room 0410 guest-124537 changed nickname to bookwyrm 0411 maria: gwen calling it how it is!!!! 0412 guest-124540 entered the room 0413 yuuhy: shit she's totally doing an angel pose on the cylinder page tho 0414 julienotrobin: ooooo 0415 upguntha: who;s gwen 0416 maria: oh, brella is. sorry i'll stick to her name she has here 0417 maria: my bad 0418 brella: MY OWN FAULT i have too many names 0419 joe_eisma: didn't you all want to ask nick about the thing under the cylinder? 0420 brella: oh so nick!! 0421 brella: wow joe good timing 0422 nick: haha yes? 0423 brella: what is that not-printer object on the table under the cylinder 0424 brella: we were tearing our hair out over it earlier 0425 nick: what is it? something we haven't revealed yet 0426 joe_eisma: i wouldn't tell them what it is 0427 brella: oh thank you 0428 yuuhy: thanks 0429 joe_eisma: i told them to ask you 0430 haley: great problem solved 0431 brella: i feel much more enlightened 0432 maria: thank you nick, always so full of answers 0433 upguntha: as bold as megan 0434 joe_eisma: i'm surprised you all haven't figured it out yet 0435 brella: oh my GOD 0436 maria: though i guess that's the problem, full of answers but won't share 0437 joe_eisma: you're so enterprising 0438 brella: i'M GOING TO STARE AT IT FOR HOURS BRB 0439 nick: here's a hint- it is something you could figure out... it's something that actually exists 0440 upguntha: i thoght gweb was a refe to a show or something oopps 0441 yuuhy: gweb 0442 nick: and is fairly common, or certainly used to be not too long ago 0443 brella: gweb. 0444 yuuhy: bewg 0445 darrrrkvengance: a phone booth! j/k 0446 brella: a scanner?!?! 0447 enio_duval entered the room 0448 guest-124540 changed nickname to guest 0449 haley: fax machine? 0450 haley: what? 0451 guest-124585 changed nickname to enio_duval 0452 brella: oh 0453 julienotrobin: it involves paper 0454 upguntha: fax machine 0455 brella: why does it have an air vent on the side, does it get hot 0456 julienotrobin: we know that 0457 brella: is that why the glass of water is there 0458 maria: fax machine would fit. with the whole paper is involved. 0459 brella: it's the gutenberg printing press. 0460 brella: OBVIOUSLY. 0461 maria: OF COURSE 0462 haley: brilliant! 0463 maria: how silly of us 0464 enio_duval: Hey, guys! 0465 deadthewholetime: nick was akiko dead the whole time 0466 upguntha: are we faxing China 0467 yuuhy: it's so shiny and i do not see buttons 0468 maria: the water and wallet are gone in the latest issue 0469 brella: i swear to god i've seen something like it before at staples 0470 haley: joe is it buttonless or is that a simplifying thing for the sake of art? 0471 nick: @dead nope. but remains to be seen if she is now, right? 0472 brella: wait 0473 brella: is it a 3D printer 0474 darrrrkvengance: in 6, in the future, there's nothing on the table 0475 brella: no never mind 0476 deadthewholetime: rip akiko (????) 0477 brella: somebody must've gotten thirsty 0478 julienotrobin: why is planck mentioned twice in this issue? 0479 brella: akiko is fine everyone is fine lalala 0480 maria: well david probably got thristy and took the wallet to try and get new pants 0481 maria: obviously 0482 guest-124501 left the room 0483 joe_eisma: haha is the thing under the printer buttonless? 0484 yuuhy: all that sticking fingers through people's brains is really dehydrating 0485 haley: yeah the not-printer 0486 newuser5011 entered the room 0487 brella: you know, maybe it's just like that fishbowl on the table in hunter's little 0488 guest-124660 changed nickname to newuser5011 0489 brella: forest stage 0490 brella: A COMPLETE MYSTERY 0491 hannah entered the room 0492 yuuhy: guess who's not fine ZOE AND HISAO HAHA [cries 0493 maria: HAHAH THANK YUUHY 0494 yuuhy: guess who's alive GRIBBS 0495 guest-124669 changed nickname to hannah 0496 brella: silence yuuhy 0497 joe_eisma: there may or may not be really small buttons on it 0498 yuuhy: OF ALL 0499 yuuhy: THE CHARACTERS 0500 newuser5011 left the room 0501 guest-124681 entered the room 0502 maria: GRIBBS 0503 brella: gribbs!!!!!! GRIBBS.... 0504 julienotrobin: i really want to know more about how they time travel 0505 maria: god damn it gribbs 0506 newuser5011 entered the room 0507 guest-124687 changed nickname to newuser5011 0508 julienotrobin: and where their powers come from 0509 haley: man ike cant do anything right huh 0510 yuuhy: julie were you the one i was talking to about rearrangement of particles 0511 yuuhy: no 0512 joe_eisma: c'mon, we couldn't deprive you all of more gribbs closeups 0513 julienotrobin: they say they made their own gods, but all the kids 0514 newuser5011 left the room 0515 newuser5011 entered the room 0516 philmaira entered the room 0517 julienotrobin: seem to have always had special powers 0518 guest-124696 changed nickname to newuser5011 0519 guest-124681 left the room 0520 guest-124699 changed nickname to philmaira 0521 nick: joe can confirm gribbs surviving was planned, I think 0522 maria: to be fair, gribbs is most definitely everyone's actual fav 0523 julienotrobin: what if becoming Gods made time all the same to them? 0524 brella: at least yuuhy and i can do more gribbs selfies 0525 nick: we did not change our minds there 0526 joe_eisma: yup. as far back as 24 0527 julienotrobin: so becoming Gods meant they were always Gods? 0528 newuser5011 left the room 0529 yuuhy: our gribbs selfies were a+ 0530 brella: man, ike is gonna be so pissed. 0531 maria: so pissed 0532 brella: nobody he kills ever just STAYS DEAD 0533 darrrrkvengance: lol 0534 maria: 'damn, that's the only reason jade liked me!" 0535 yuuhy: i can buy that julie 0536 brella: MARIA 0537 nick: ha, yeah, Ike sucks as a murderer 0538 yuuhy: it would explain why casey's previous incarnation also had powers 0539 nick: 1 for 3 0540 hannah left the room 0541 maria: poor ike 0542 hannah entered the room 0543 guest-124723 changed nickname to hannah 0544 maria: but julie! i like that idea a lot 0545 brella: i mean, maybe having their eyes opened is what ~awakens the god in them or whatever 0546 guest-124747 entered the room 0547 brella: like in the bible, how having your eyes opened after eating the apple 0548 guest-124756 entered the room 0549 nick: vanessa gives a speech in 020 with a lot of time-related stuff, as a hint 0550 guest-124747 left the room 0551 brella: makes you ~like god~ 0552 yuuhy: good one brella 0553 maria: i like this idea 0554 guest-124762 entered the room 0555 julienotrobin: i need to reread everything more times 0556 yuuhy: wow i 0557 yuuhy: lent that out 0558 yuuhy: no 0559 darrrrkvengance: i guess the line that intrugues me is "in this, the story of creation" 0560 guest-124756 left the room 0561 haley: oooh 0562 darrrrkvengance: as though maybe the glories are like the quarks or particles of some future physics 0563 guest-124762 left the room 0564 yuuhy: i just want to know what wow-mo means 0565 brella: oh yuuhy no 0566 yuuhy: more wow 0567 deadthewholetime: wow mo answers, wow mo problems 0568 upguntha: must reread noww 0569 brella: mo' wow, mo' problems 0570 yuuhy: "mo" in japanese looks like a nose 0571 yuuhy: more nose 0572 haley: ow, mom upsidedown 0573 yuuhy: wow nose 0574 nick: if we had a budget there would definitely be a wow-mo viral site 0575 joe_eisma: haha 0576 maria: nose, so hunter's nose. more about that amazing nose 0577 julienotrobin: yuuhy i want a wow-mo site 0578 maria: that would be the best website 0579 yuuhy: i will make a wow-mo site and it will have nothing on it 0580 yuuhy: except a giant question mark 0581 yuuhy: and noses 0582 upguntha: wan't there secret to wow moo 0583 julienotrobin: who is the doctor in the all white body suit? whooooooo 0584 darrrrkvengance: and some homicidal Vitamin D 0585 brella: wow-mo needs its own tumblr or something 0586 julienotrobin: yesssss 0587 brella: YEAH that doctor has sprung up again 0588 yuuhy: god that guy and his team frustrate me so much 0589 haley: he is one of my fdavorite annoying things i dont understand 0590 philmaira: Was rereadin the other day, there's a random panel in 15 of a guy given an autograph. 0591 brella: he continues to look as disappointed as he did in #29 0592 yuuhy: because we haven't seen their logo anywhere else yet 0593 brella: (or was it 28, those two always bleed together for me) 0594 philmaira: Was this brough up anywhere else? 0595 haley: i always associate doctor dude with the room where zoe saved hunter during woodrun 0596 haley: but i dont think i have any basis for that? 0597 yuuhy: philmaira do you mean library guy? 0598 brella: yeah he popped up in the lab 0599 joe_eisma: yep, phil--he showed up with hunter and older jade in the ruined library 0600 brella: and then again in hunter's dream in 28 0601 philmaira: yeah. I don't have it on me, but it jumps to a silent panel. 0602 yuuhy: whoa i didn't even realize he was giving an autograph but there's definitely someone else 0603 yuuhy: there receiving it 0604 brella: yeah 0605 brella: i wasn't sure, is he giving an autograph or signing off on something? 0606 julienotrobin: why are doctor dude and ian both mentioning planck? 0607 brella: oh wait. yep. autograph. multiple books. nvm 0608 enio_duval left the room 0609 brella: oh my god planck 0610 mr_comicbook entered the room 0611 yuuhy: what if 0612 yuuhy: door guy is plank 0613 yuuhy: planck 0614 guest-124861 changed nickname to mr_comicbook 0615 yuuhy: do they not look alike 0616 brella: i wonder if door guy and albert hang out ever 0617 haley: and the stache was in the script 0618 maria left the room 0619 maria2 left the room 0620 guest-124912 entered the room 0621 maria2 entered the room 0622 guest-124912 left the room 0623 guest-124918 changed nickname to maria2 0624 julienotrobin: who’s choice was it for doctor dude to be wearing a white one piece body suit? 0625 brella: hodge’s speech in 29 makes me so nervous 0626 brella: how are they planning on getting creative with the av club 0627 brella: i am worried 0628 joe_eisma: i don’t think there was a specific directive on his clothing. it just seemed functional 0629 guest-124927 entered the room 0630 darrrrkvengance: do i need to dig out 29, or can someone remind me of the gist?[9 0631 brella: hodge's speech in 29 makes me so nervous 0632 brella: how are they planning on getting creative with the av club 0633 brella: i am worried 0634 joe_eisma: i don't think there was a specific directive on his clothing. it just seemed functional 0635 darrrrkvengance: do i need to dig out 29, or can someone remind me of the gist? 0636 maria2: hey guys, sorry i disappeared. had to change where i was sitting for my cat. 0637 brella: you accommodate your cat so much 0638 maria2: she had surgery today i'm trying to get her to sit with me and calm down 0639 brella: the gist was (if i'm looking at the right one) 0640 yuuhy: hodge makes a recording to her father saying he was right and she was wrong 0641 brella: father you were right about everything 0642 darrrrkvengance: awww. good vibes to maria's cat. 0643 brella: this was a heavy price to pay for trying to catch a killer 0644 brella: i don't see how things can ever get back to normal 0645 brella: i wish there was another way 0646 brella: continued proposed stratagems for manipulating students 0647 brella: the usual 0648 upguntha: I though she was leaving a message for someone in th future 0649 maria2: would someone be able to post into pastbin from 9 0650 darrrrkvengance: thanks, yeah 0651 brella: i got it, maria 0652 maria: thanks hon 0653 yuuhy: anyone else have flashbacks to #19 from this issue? 0654 brella: ah yes, the issue that destroyed me as a person 0655 brella: what specifically, yuuhy? 0656 yuuhy: zoe's "close your eyes and have faith" speech to hunter 0657 yuuhy: made me think something would have happened had she successfully killed hunter 0658 julienotrobin: i'm just wondering if he's been working in a clean since that is usually where you see 0659 upguntha: or dead gir 0660 yuuhy: after jade's death = transformation speech, i wonder if it meant hunter would have 0661 upguntha: What's with Jade and piles of dead bodies 0662 yuuhy: transformed/ascended 0663 maria: oh, i wonder. yuuhy you have stupid great thoughts about this series 0664 yuuhy: and now akiko with all this discussion of faith 0665 yuuhy: thank you <3 0666 brella: i always wonder, though 0667 brella: when she says "i'm willing to accept what i have to do" 0668 brella: if she's supposedly so oracular 0669 brella: does she mean she's willing to accept she has to DIE? 0670 maria: i wonder if irina knows about what would happen when these kids 'die' like jade. 0671 brella: or is it just she's accepting that she has to kill 0672 haley: brella i've thought that too 0673 brella: that is probaly. the more likely option 0674 haley: but i think even if she was accepting that she wasnt ready 0675 haley: she definitely had a mission (somehow) 0676 brella: uh huh 0677 yuuhy: in my imagination zoe was also working for a better future somehow 0678 brella: ah shoot i have to go to boxing 0679 brella: BUT THIS WAS GREAT 0680 brella: a great issue, as usual 0681 maria: i think everyone just needs to sit down and say what their 'better future' is 0682 maria: have fun boxing! 0683 yuuhy: WHAT YOU BOX THAT'S SO COOL TAKEME WITH YOU 0684 brella: and on behalf of macey please imagine someone 0685 brella: crying about fortunato 0686 brella: for the remainder of the chat 0687 joe_eisma: haha. bye, brella! 0688 brella: YEAH COME OVER YUUHY 0689 yuuhy: byyye 0690 brella: bye!! 0691 haley: bye! 0692 maria: bye 0693 darrrrkvengance: just thinking how this love v. punishment dichotomy sort of mimics L and G 0694 darrrrkvengance: bye brella 0695 upguntha: bye 0696 philmaira: cya 0697 yuuhy: good point 0698 nick: I gotta run soon, too-- any last questions for me? 0699 yuuhy: can we have any hints about what kind of business wow-mo is? 0700 darrrrkvengance: is that theater going to show up again w other kids, or is it Akiko-specific? 0701 philmaira: any info on the Infinite Horizon esque project you announced at ImageCon? 0702 upguntha: I can;t wait for that one 0703 yuuhy: I am so eager for all of them, gosh. 0704 nick: wow-mo stuff will be around for a while, all through s2 and s3 especially 0705 nick: no more news on the new books, yet, but pretty soon 0706 nick: I'll save some stuff to show here, first 0707 yuuhy: <3 0708 upguntha: is Wow-mo funding the school 0709 nick: somebody has to be paying for all those guards, right? 0710 nick: as for the theater, you never know... definitely possible. 0711 upguntha: generous benefactor 0712 joe_eisma: you can tell from the theater scene nick is a battlestar galactica fan 0713 nick: haha, true 0714 deadthewholetime: and the angels 0715 upguntha: the secret of the dead bodies 0716 maria: it definitely had a battlestar galactica feel to it 0717 nick: 38 is nuts. End of the arc. I've given Joe crazy stuff to draw. 0718 nick: and by crazy I mean annoying 0719 darrrrkvengance: made me think of Club Silencio in Mulholland Dr 0720 joe_eisma: haha 0721 haley: oh man 0722 joe_eisma: i like the, well, i don't want to spoil anything 0723 upguntha: trees 0724 yuuhy: gym clothes 0725 upguntha: Pamelaaaaa 0726 nick: pamela issue is on the calendar! won't say when yet, though 0727 maria: oh! 0728 maria: that's very exciting 0729 darrrrkvengance: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 0730 yuuhy: Next issue is Ike? 0731 upguntha: Do you have a se set number for the ians 0732 philmaira: please tellme Pamela is Southern Baptist 0733 haley: NO WAY 0734 nick: yeah, next issue is ike 0735 darrrrkvengance: also 0736 upguntha: Pamela believes in the academy 0737 nick: okay, gotta get back to work-- thanks for picking this one up, everyone 0738 darrrrkvengance: thanks, nick! 0739 haley: bye nick! 0740 yuuhy: thank you for coming! 0741 upguntha: night nick 0742 philmaira: bye 0743 maria: see you nick 0744 maria: thank you for coming 0745 nick left the room 0746 maria: so, akiko has a sister 0747 joe_eisma: okay, i guess i'll run too. thank you everyone for reading. was real proud of this one 0748 joe_eisma: about 38, i'll say this 0749 yuuhy: if akiko will not turn to the darkside then perhaps she will 0750 haley: bye joe! 0751 joe_eisma: though if you follow me on tumblr you know that 0752 haley: SNAKES 0753 upguntha: love the cutenes 0754 yuuhy: bye! 0755 maria: ooooh! true the snakes! 0756 maria: bye joe! thank you for coming 0757 darrrrkvengance: thanks, joe. truly one of the best issues yet! 0758 joe_eisma: have a good evening/afternoon/whatever time it is where you are! 0759 joe_eisma left the room 0760 deadthewholetime left the room 0761 maria: but yeah, akiko's sister could definitely show up with the academy perhaps 0762 darrrrkvengance: hmmm. snakes makes me think of the serpent in Eden, which might make sense with Ike 0763 julienotrobin left the room 0764 haley: there were snakes during his mental break in 24 (25?) too 0765 darrrrkvengance: (though also could maybe be Ouroborus, the snake that eats its tail) 0766 philmaira: Found the post 0767 zach: I don't see why the academy would be interested in Akiko's sister 0768 zach: They didn't even want Jun when they realized he was born at a slightly different time 0769 zach: than Hisao 0770 darrrrkvengance: ah, oh thanks philmaira. i haven't been on tumblr since i got this new computer in Decembe 0771 maria: they could use her for something? i mean, for all we know, she's the one that died 0772 hannah entered the room 0773 guest-125317 changed nickname to hannah 0774 hannah left the room 0775 philmaira: I missed the first 45 min. Did they confirm it was a sister? 0776 darrrrkvengance: i bet ian's all, "whoa, Akiko's got a SISTER!" 0777 philmaira: I thought the dad was referring to Akiko before makin te plummet 0778 yuuhy: akiko says she has a sister 0779 yuuhy: the dad could be referring to either one 0780 maria: he just said he killed his daughter 0781 yuuhy: ok the confusing thing is 0782 yuuhy: when clarkson takes akiko, akiko says "my parents" which means she has more than one livin 0783 yuuhy: which means she either went with clarkson before her father died 0784 yuuhy: or has a stepparent, which is not helpful 0785 haley: the former would fit with her fathers "i killed my daughter" thing of course 0786 yuuhy: but if she went with clarkson before her father died then she couldn't have witnessed his 0787 yuuhy: death irl 0788 yuuhy: true 0789 haley: do we think that she did ? i could go either way 0790 yuuhy: yeah it could be either 0791 zach: it's hard to say where the line was between memory and not 0792 yuuhy: i tried to use panel borders to decipher because sometimes they get wonky when it's not 0793 yuuhy: real but it's also not consistent 0794 maria: + if she went with clarkson before her dad died then neither her or her sis would be dead 0795 maria: because she wanted to say goodbye to her sister 0796 haley: what do we think the deal is with her conversation with clarkson? 0797 haley: like how theyre not having the same conversation 0798 maria: i thought it was just akiko remembering how she felt in that situation 0799 yuuhy: i think it's just a narrative device 0800 haley: hm ok i see it now 0801 haley: i wonder why clarkson was scared though 0802 maria: right? 0803 zach: i was wondering that too 0804 maria: i'm wondering that too 0805 zach: maybe the academy was also coming for her? 0806 jt_adkins entered the room 0807 guest-125455 changed nickname to jt_adkins 0808 maria: perhaps, clarkson was looking around a lot 0809 yuuhy: how old do you think akiko is in the flashback? 0810 darrrrkvengance: i think the "you" is one Akiko talking to herself 0811 darrrrkvengance: i don't think Clarkson is the "you" who's scared 0812 haley: but then she says "i was scared too" 0813 haley: so the you should be someone else? 0814 zach: also, she said "you're taking me to the desert" before that 0815 zach: which is definitely to clarkson 0816 darrrrkvengance: i think what she's acknowledging is that she was scared 0817 philmaira: So is Akiko's sister a twin? Dad says a sister died and at the end she says God sent her. 0818 upguntha: maybe her dad died while she was away 0819 philmaira: Akiko mentions angles in the beginning 0820 darrrrkvengance: i don't think the "you're taking me to the desert" it to clarkson 0821 darrrrkvengance: i think that's also one Akiko refering to her other self as you 0822 yuuhy: he dad only says he killed his daughter 0823 philmaira: That's what I think too since doc evil and Fortunado refer her to Akiko 0824 maria: i means, there's to possibility that akiko died before she was taken 0825 maria: and was somehow already an 'angel' 0826 maria: but it's a stretch 0827 maria: like a big one 0828 yuuhy left the room 0829 maria: so dead people in the theatre 0830 maria: probably just me, but the ones next to jade 0831 maria: they looked a lot like hunter and casey 0832 haley: oh hey 0833 haley: they do 0834 darrrrkvengance: or casey's parents? 0835 haley: that fits the nose better 0836 maria: casey's mom's hair was pretty straight though 0837 maria: i mean, obviously hair can be curled 0838 maria: but yeah, the nose isn't quite right for hunter 0839 maria: i just don't know why casey's folks would be with jade 0840 maria: but casey and hunter would make sense 0841 zach: perhaps hunter gets a nose job later in life 0842 haley: andres would be so sad 0843 maria: hunter would get a nose job, and all the glories and truants and av club would cry 0844 maria: hunter had the nose of legends 0845 upguntha: Nick liked dead ppl in theathers look at bedlam 0846 maria: oh, did he do that in bedlam too? 0847 upguntha: yesh i thinlk so in issue 1 0848 maria: neat 0849 maria: oh nick, so pleasant 0850 upguntha: but they were kids 0851 maria: oh 0852 maria: 0853 upguntha left the room 0854 upguntha entered the room 0855 guest-125626 changed nickname to upguntha 0856 upguntha: ughhh fireox crash 0857 maria: oh firefox 0858 nat entered the room 0859 guest-125632 changed nickname to nat 0860 upguntha: is anyone reading bunker 0861 jt_adkins: yeah he did that in bedlam. thts a messed up comic 0862 stickyreadin entered the room 0863 guest-125647 changed nickname to stickyreadin 0864 jt_adkins: did you guys already cover Gribbs being alive?? 0865 jt_adkins: whats up with that!?! 0866 haley: ike cant kill anyone hes cursed 0867 maria: yeah we did a bit. we said that ike is going to be pissed 0868 stickyreadin left the room 0869 jt_adkins: lol fair enough 0870 maria: poor guy, no one stays dead 0871 darrrrkvengance: joe confirmed it was in the plans all along to keep Gribbs alive. 0872 maria: yeah, since 24 they knew he was going to live through that bit of the story 0873 nat: I wonder if he'll team up with Daramount again 0874 nat: probably 0875 maria: probably 0876 upguntha: whaf if Ab works for wow mo 0877 maria: hm that would be interesting 0878 nat: wow mo is definitly is another big factor now 0879 haley: i wonder how long wow mo has been around for 0880 maria: yeah. nick said they'll continue to be around for s2 and they'll be around s3 0881 upguntha: it's like the iluminatti 0882 zach: what if it is? 0883 zach: like what if its an archetypal organization? 0884 zach: transcends time? 0885 zach: like the academy 0886 jt_adkins: since 24 really? 0887 jt_adkins: wow 0888 nat: *dramatic music plays* 0889 maria: ooooh that would be cool! like, the name changes but is similar always 0890 nat left the room 0891 maria: hmmm what else can we talk about... 0892 maria: i wonder who abraham is running from and when that takes place. 0893 darrrrkvengance: well, i've got to go 0894 darrrrkvengance: good night all! 0895 maria: thanks for coming 0896 maria: night 0897 darrrrkvengance: til next time 0898 maria: sunblock, guys, be safe! 0899 darrrrkvengance left the room 0900 upguntha: night guys 0901 upguntha left the room 0902 maria: so yeah, abraham running 0903 maria: i mostly wonder when it takes place 0904 zach: could be before he's captured and taken to the academy 0905 maria: that did cross my mind 0906 haley: the coloring makes it hard to tell where he is 0907 maria: i knooow 0908 zach: it looks very generically alley-ish 0909 maria: damn it abrahama, run done a cooler alley 0910 guest-125830 entered the room 0911 guest-125830 left the room 0912 zach: i'm really curious about whats up with the bald army 0913 zach: any thoughts? 0914 maria: oh someone thought it might be a link the to chinese army, cause they have been mentioned 0915 maria: lemme see if i can find what was said 0916 jt_adkins: maybe it has something to do with megan 0917 haley: not the chinese army, just "the chinese" 0918 haley: when jade is recruiting julie 0919 maria: thank you haley, i couldn't remember 0920 haley: no problem 0921 maria: but yes, that was one thought. 0922 maria: so, it's getting a bit slow. and while it's earlier than usual 0923 maria: do we want to call it a night? 0924 jt_adkins: what time do you guys usually start this ? 0925 maria: it starts at 8 0926 jt_adkins: 813...eastern time? becasue i live in portland 0927 maria: Yes, EST 0928 jt_adkins: gotcha 0929 maria: yeah, so shall I call it? i think we've really managed to talk about everything 0930 jt_adkins: i think so 0931 maria: Alright, well, thank you guys all for coming. macey will be back next month. 0932 maria: thanks for allowing me to fill in for her 0933 jt_adkins left the room 0934 emily_simmons entered the room 0935 guest-126034 changed nickname to emily_simmons 0936 zach: thank you 0937 emily_simmons left the room 0938 maria: aw no thank you for coming! 0939 zach: it was good times 0940 zach: now i can obsess over that printer thing forever 0941 maria: right! it's going to be bothering me. 0942 maria: and with that, adieu to all of you. 0943 maria: have a good night. 0944 zach: goodnight 0945 maria: i'll be posting the transcript for this before midnight. 0946 zach left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat_Joe Category:Chat Nick